


Dinner Date

by ShortWriterBri



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Fun, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortWriterBri/pseuds/ShortWriterBri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alovely dinner date turns into something that'll help to work up an appetite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

“Noiz,” Kaneida gasped quietly as Noiz slid his fingers into her underwear. She couldn’t believe this was happening, at a dinner table no less. Noiz merely chuckled at her flustered expression with love and lust brewing in his eyes. He couldn’t help himself when she reacted like this. They were currently on a dinner date at Noiz’s restaurant, although he was just the owner. To save himself the publicity he put someone else as the face of the place. In the midst of his thought he heard a strangled moan from Kaneida. As weird as it may sound, he’d spaced out for a moment. But leave it to the woman he loves to always bring him back to reality. He scooted his chair closer to hers, eager to get a good angle and continue his ministrations. He wondered if she was feeling as frustrated as he currently was. Little did he know she was on the cusp of embarrassment and bliss. Just as she was about to say something to Noiz, server walked over and he removed his hand. Without meaning to she huffed in frustration. Noiz chuckled quietly and waited for the man to speak. “Zu Ehren Unserer Gaste, werden wir eninen  Film,” he said with a smile and nod at Kaneida. Noiz and smiled and nodded his head at the man. Before Kaneida could question him the lights dimmed. “It appears we’re watching an American classic in honor of you,”Noiz whispered in her ear. Despite the words used his tone was anything but normal. It was deep and traveled through her body in ways no one else could ever make her feel. 

 

As the opening credits to “The Godfather” began to roll in, Kaneida leaned over to whisper in Noiz’s ear. She trailed her hand down Noiz’s cheek and jaw, following his arm all the way down to where they now rested against her thigh. “If you don’t fix the little problem you caused down there, the last taste of me you’ll ever get will be from licking your fingers,” her tone was sexy and serious at the same time and Noiz knew he had to act; the love of his life and no problem holding out on him for as long as she desired. “Your wish is my command,” he replied with a wink. He waved over one of the servers and said to him, “Halten Sie das Atendessen  brachte in mein Buro.” The language rolled smoothly off of his tongue and Kaneida liked it more than she cared to admit. But as Noiz looked at her with a smirk she knew he could tell what she was feeling. She smiled as she briefly recalled one of the “study breaks” she and Noiz had while he was teaching her German. The server nodded and Noiz stood, grabbing Kaneida’s hand and began walking toward a set of stairs. 

 

As they walked, the tension seemed to build between them. Noiz placed his hand on her lower back and guided her in front of him. She began to walk up the stairs and Noiz couldn’t help but grin as he peeked up her skirt to see green and white stripped underthings. He quickly followed when he realized she was waiting at the door. He pressed his body against hers as he typed in the ten digit code to the lock. His breath was warm and minty as it ran down her neck. The feeling ran through her and caused her to shiver. He unlocked the door and wasted no time opening it and spinning her around to lean against and close it. He leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Kaneida gently bit his lip and smiled at the small grunt he let out. His taste was sweet and she could tell he was enjoying himself as he pressed against her. As they kissed he traced her bottom lip with his tongue before gently placing his tongue in her mouth. In that moment Kaneida was very glad that they hadn’t had dinner yet since she’d ordered something full of meat and garlic and hadn’t thought anything like this would be happening. He broke their kiss and began to kiss her neck, nipping at her pulse which made her laugh. “Don’t space out on me, you’ve got a life altering situation happening here,” Noiz whispered against her neck. Kaneida wanted to bark out a laugh but her breath was stolen away as she watched Noiz sink to his knees. He caressed the back of her leg with his fingertips before grabbing it and placing it over his shoulder. “Lift your skirt,” he instructed, “hold it with both hands and don’t let go.” Kaneida followed his instructions with no hesitation. It had taken quite some time, but she’d grown to love seeing Noiz’s gorgeous head between her thighs. 

 

Noiz pulled her underthings aside and began to taste her, smiling against her flesh as she moaned. He hooked an arm around her leg to keep her steady, knowing her legs would begin to shake at some point. As he licked at her he looked up, in awe of her taste and her expression. Noiz loved every expression Kaneida made; her frowns, her pouts, and even her tears. But he adored the one he was seeing now. Looking passed her upturned skirt, lovely thighs, and heaving chest, he saw that her eyes were closed; her skin was turning a lovely shade of pink and she as biting her lip to stay quiet, releasing small whimpers. Without breaking his gaze he continued to lick her, smiling again when her thighs began to tremble. The closer she was to cumming, the more response her body was. So with one last lick of her clit, he gently removed her leg and stood with a smirk. She merely leaned against the door to catch her breath, skirt still in hand. 

 

Seeing the smirk on Noiz’s face made her want to punch him and kiss him all at once. Instead, she did what would get her the best results. She waited until Noiz walked over to his desk and leaned against it, watching her. She reached up and released her hair from the fancy clip it was in, shaking it into loose waves. She knew she had Noiz’s attention when he released what could only be described as a growl. “Zu sexy fur lh eigenes gutes sind,” he said in a hoarse voice. She ignored his words, reaching behind her to unzip her dress. She hesitated slightly before letting it fall to the floor. Despite how she felt about her body, Noiz always made her feel like a goddess when she was with him like this. She stepped out of the dress and walked over to Noiz. 

 

She’d never felt sexier as he seemed to drink in ever y inch of her. She loved the way his eyes seemed to dwell on the curves of her body. When she reached him she leaned in to kiss him, reaching down to unzip his pants with one hand while the other was in his hair. She reached into his pants and ran her fingers along the piercings she felt. She pulled him out and sank to her knees, taking his dick into her mouth without thinking about it. He moaned as he felt the heat of her mouth on him, throbbing ever so slightly, She looked up at him as he began to bob her head, loving that he was watching her please him. She twirled her tongue around the head of him and he groaned loudly. She hummed around him, knowing the vibrations would make it feel even better. “Mein Gott,” he ground out from between his teeth. It was taking all his strength not to grab a fistful of her beautiful hair and fuck her face as she looked up at him with her beautiful eyes. Her mouth was so tight and warm that he felt he was gonna cum at any minute. 

 

Noiz grabbed a fistful of Kaneida’s hair and pulled her up and away from him. He kidded her roughly as he turned her around to sit on the edge of his desk. The sight of her was enough to make him harder than ever. He leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. She placed her hand on the side of his neck and kissed him gently. The moment was so intimate that Noiz couldn’t even close his eyes in rapture as he entered her. When he fully entered her they both moaned at the sensations that engulfed them. Noiz was wrapped in a tight, warm, wetness that made him want to scream out. He’d never felt tlike this with anyone before. Kaneida was filled with Noiz; his taste, his scent, and another obvious pierced organ. 

 

Noiz gently laid Kaneida back on the desk, wadding up his dress shirt to use as a pillow for her head. She smiled at his considerate action before lifting her leg and placing it over his shoulder. Noiz sighed and grinned with a shake of his head. “Eager are we,” he said in a cocky tone(pun intended). She would’ve snarked back at him if he didn’t sound as breathless as she felt. He began to move again, going all the way into her before pulling out slowly and repeating the action. Kaneida was both frustrated and enjoying it. She loved the way his piercing slowly moved against her walls, enhancing what she felt all the while. But her impatience got the best of her and when he pulled out she wrapped her leg around his butt and pulled him in quickly. Noiz groaned loudly as Kaneida merely gasped, seeing as that was all she could do. “You want more, I’ll give you more,” Noiz said as he pulled out of her and flipped her over. Her upper body was still on the desk but she was now bent across the desk. Noiz went into her quickly and began to move at the perfect pace.

 

Kaneida was enjoying this so much that she couldn’t contain her noises any longer and began to get louder without shame. Noiz was having the time of his life; pleasuring her in a place he’d imagined her a thousand times.  He grabbed her hips and went into her hard and fast. She threw her head back, nearly screaming Noiz’s name. Seeing the expression on her face was nearly too much for him and he knew he’d met his match. “I’m getting close,” he said to her with a grunt. Noiz reached around Kaneida’s body and began rubbing her clit. She began to moan loader than before, each one increasing in octave as she got closer. “I’m gonna cum,” she said quickly. Noiz rubbed faster and with more pressure. He went into her once, twice, three times, before he was cumming along with her. She screamed Noiz’s name as her body began to shake and she clamped down on him, causing him to moan loudly himself. 

 

As the sensation wore off, Noiz leaned down to kiss Kaneida’s shoulder lovingly. He swept her hair aside and kissed her cheek before she turned her head to kiss his lips. He leaned his forehead against her and gave a breathless laugh. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve imagined doing this with you,” he said quietly as he pulled out of her with a slight grimace. He was still extremely sensitive and the movement was slightly painful. “We’ll have to come here for a repeat,” she laughed. He laughed with her and sat up, holding out his hand. “How about a shower before dinner mein schnitzel,” he suggested. Kaneida grabbed his hand and walked in front of him before stopping, bending over and removing her heels. Noiz groaned at the sight before him and Kaneida look to see him growing hard once again. She smirked and stood up. “Shower sex?” she offered.

 

 Noiz grinned and took her hand, running slightly to the shower. He turned the water on and pulled her in with him, slowly kissing he as the water drenched them. Kaneida went along with it with a smile and briefly wondered if their dinner would get cold. At the thought of dinner her stomach growled loudly and Noiz broke their kiss with a laugh. “Shower sex later, let’s feed you first,” he chuckled. They showered and Noiz got them some pajamas he kept in the office in case of late nights.  Kaneida sat down and there was silence for a few minutes before Noiz heard a knock on the door. He went to answer it and gave his thanks as he glimpsed the waiter’s flushed expression. He smiled at him and handed him a large tip before closing the door with the tray in his hands. “Dinner is ser-“ he stopped to see that Kaneida was adorably curled up in his office chair and snoring slightly. “Mein schnitzel,” he said affectionately. He placed the food on his desk and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom he’d had built in and laid her down gently. He got in next to her and covered them with a blanket, clapping and turning the lights off. He wrapped his arm around her and she instantly snuggled into him and he smiled and kissed her hair. As he drifted off to sleep he had one thought: Best. Dinner. Ever. 

 

I really hope you like this!  Be sure to give me your input, honesty and all. I won’t mind, and it’ll give me something to reference to for future NoiKane scenes later on. 

 

German Used: “Zu Ehren Unserer Gaste, werden wir eninen  Film,” = In honor of our guest, we will be watching a film.

“Halten Sie das Atendessen  brachte in mein Buro.” = Have dinner brought to my office. 

“Mein Gott” = my God.

“Zu sexy fur lh eigenes gutes sind,” = too sexy for your own good. 

*These were google translated so sorry if they’re wrong! Enjoy!


End file.
